Íîâîå íà÷àëî
by Black Kitten
Summary: Õðîíèêà ñîáûòèé ïðîèñõîäÿùèõ íà Ýíòåðïðàéçå ïåðåä âûõîäîì ïåðâîé ñåðèè íà ýêðàíû....


Дисклаймер: стандартный. Ничего-то у меня нету...  
  
Новое начало  
  
Главный инженер "Энтерпрайза NX-01" коммандер Чарлз Такер Третий вольготно развалился в кресле, задрав ноги на приборную панель и, глядючи в потолок, задумчиво ковырялся правым пальцем в левой ноздре. Лучшей альтернативы этому действу - по крайней мере, на ближайшее время - он не видел.  
  
Странное это было место.  
  
По идее, это должен был быть инженерный отсек корабля. Однако реальной и видимой была только небольшая часть оборудования, кусок стены с дверью и сам Такер. Остальное тонуло в в каких-то мутных, тускло переливающихся облачных разводах непонятной субстанции. Она слабо люминисцировала, однако для освещения такого большого пространства этого было явно недостаточно - и все же здесь было очень светло. Периодически сквозь эту взвесь прорезались детали обстановки - но только затем, чтобы через несколько мгновений исчезнуть вновь. Изредка оттуда выплывал неясный силуэт, отдаленно напоминающий человека в форме, проносился по залу, порой даже издавая какие- то звуки - и так же бесследно пропадал.  
  
Такеру это все это надоело до чертиков. Ну сколько там можно возиться?!  
  
Однако он прекрасно знал, что лично повлиять на ход дела не в состоянии, посему принял самую лучшую известную ему позу для медитации и устремил взгляд к потолку... точнее туда, где тот будет когда-нибудь находиться.  
  
Но в данный момент потолка как такового тоже не было. Глаза инженера пытливо пялились в ту же облачную жижу, в которой не было ну абсолютно ничего интересного и завлекательного...  
  
"Сдохну со скуки раньше, чем они начнут" - кисло подумал Такер и сменил руку и ноздрю. Медитация продвигалась со средним успехом.  
  
Открылась дверь и в помещение вошел капитан сего удивительного судна Джексон/Джеффри/Джонатан Арчер. Выглядел он бодрячком - а что поделать, положение обязывает! - глянул на Такера и произнес:  
  
- Приветки, Спайк. А у тебя лицо поменялось...  
  
- Опять?! - взвился инженер. - Да они просто издеваются! Уй, дайте хоть гляну...  
  
Он скинул ноги с пульта, нажал там какие-то кнопки, и один из экранов стал антрацитово-черным, отражающим, и вполне неплохо мог сойти за зеркало.  
  
- А... ну ничего... и, кажется, такое уже было, - задумчиво бормотал он, корча рожицы отражению. - Но и не супер, прямо скажем. Надеюсь, в следующий раз что-нибудь получше подберут.  
  
- Не будет следующего раза, - проинформировал Арчер. - Я затем и пришел.  
  
Такер медленно поднял глаза на капитана. На его новообретеной курносой физиономии начала расплываться недоверчиво-радостная улыбка.  
  
- Ты... уверен?  
  
- Абсолютно. Прими мои поздравления. - Арчер сам улыбался чуть ли не до ушей.  
  
- Неужто таки утвердили? Но почему я тогда не зна... - Какое-то внезапное осознание заискрило в глазах Чарлза Третьего и он с размаху хлопнул себя по лбу. - Черт, знаю ведь! Только... не доходило. Задумался больно...  
  
Арчер хмыкнул.  
  
- Утвердили. Всех утвердили. Пошли, наши все на мостике, надо же отметить.  
  
Вот от чего Такер никогда не отказывался - так это от возможности хорошо погудеть в хорошей компании.  
  
До этих пор...  
  
Потому что по стенам и потолку полыхнул радужный луч, и серо-разводистая хмарь канула в небытие - теперь уже навсегда. Теперь это действительно был новенький, с иголочки инженерный отсек - здоровенная бандура двигателя, металлические дорожки, подмигивающие дисплеи и воспылавшие фанатичным огнем глаза главного инженера.  
  
Арчер присвистнул, и окинул обстановку восторженным взглядом.  
  
- Поздравляю еще раз! Похоже, не только утвердили, но и декорации установили, и даже отснять кое-что успели.  
  
Инженер же издал какой-то невнятный горловой звук, который вряд ли бы смогла повторить даже Хоши Сато, и как лунатик побрел в обход своего нового хозяйства, трогая все руками для верности и в полном экстазе бормоча что-то под нос.  
  
Не надо было иметь особого ума, чтобы сообразить, что теперь его из инженерного клещами не вытащишь. А Арчер был вовсе не дурак... по крайней мере, пока. И порой, когда до него доходила информация о будущем, ему становилось очень тоскливо. Будь его воля, не поступал бы он так, как требуют от него сценаристы. Но самое грустное заключалось в том, что когда до этих ситуаций дело дойдет, он иначе действовать просто не сможет. Потому что ничегошеньки не будет помнить о себе нынешнем. И навсегда превратится в этого излишне самоуверенного и беспардонного типа.  
  
В общем, Джонатан... о! И это утвердили - ура! ... Джонатан Арчер махнул на Трипа... Уже не Спайк?! Н-да... еще раз поздравляю....  
  
В общем, Джонатан Арчер махнул на Трипа рукой - наиграется со своими новыми машинками и придет, никуда не денется. Развернулся и пошел обратно к остальной компании на мостик. Последним, что он слышал, когда закрывалась дверь, было удивленно-радостное "А это что за фиговина?"  
  
На мостике царило веселое оживление. Откуда-то материализовалась большая бутылка с голубой прозрачной жидкостью, и, помаленьку прихлебывая этот нектар, члены команды читали что-то по очереди со своих компьютеров, отпуская ехидные комментарии и хохоча. Единственной сохранявшей видимость серьезности трезвенницей была Т'Пол - но и ее происходящее явно забавляло. Это ведь только земляне считают, что вулканцы не имеют чувства юмора...  
  
- Ну-у, ребята, это уже непорядок! - нахмурился Арчер. - Откуда, скажите на милость, у вас ромульский эль, когда мы еще и знать не знаем, кто такие эти ромуланцы?  
  
Но ребята только хихикали - транспортер, дескать, принес, - а доктор Флокс застенчиво прятал свои небесно-голубые глазенки.  
  
- Ты лучше новую серию почитай, - посоветовал капитану Тревис Мейвизер, - укатаешься... Где там наш виновник торжества-то, Трип?  
  
Команда снова дружно прыснула.  
  
Арчер еще больше нахмурился. Добродушное подтрунивание экипажа друг над дружкой - это одно, а здесь, похоже, уже перебор. Но Хоши сунула ему в руку дисплей, и уже через пару минут капитан почувствовал, что не может сдержать улыбки, а еще через несколько абзацев он попросту от души расхохотался. Ничего не смог поделать, хоть в глубине души и жалко ему было старинного приятеля. Вот ведь стервец-сценарист, тоже мне, додумался!  
  
Арчер, посмеиваясь, оторвал взгляд от экрана и заметил, что вся команда с выжидательным любопытством наблюдает за ним.  
  
- Ну, можно сказать, что Трипу подсластили пилюлю, - сообщил он. - Инженерный готов полностью. Он там сейчас кайфует в полном экстазе.  
  
- Везет, - вздохнул Малькольм Рид.  
  
Тяжко вздохнул, потому как по сюжету ему еще долго предстояло канючить, чтобы установили все вооружение, которое, по идее, надо было бы установить. Арчер нынешний был не особо против подобных модернизаций. А вот Арчер будущий...  
  
Ну вот, снова, подумал капитан. Всегда рано или поздно заканчивается этим. Что ж... осталось уже недолго. Совсем недолго - и их жизнь обретет полную реальность и смысл, обретет прошлое, настоящее и будущее. И тогда уже никогда не будет подобных вопросов. И никто даже не помыслит, что они когда- то были.  
  
На мостике повисло неловкое молчание - очевидно, выстраданный вздох Рида на всех так подействовал. Вот тебе и на: вроде веселились-веселились, и...  
  
Положение спас, как всегда, Такер.  
  
Радостный и возбужденный он влетел на мостик, пылая энтузиазмом.  
  
- Ой ре-ебята, - выдохнул он, - это супер! Четыре с половиной! О!  
  
Последний возглас относился к емкости с голубой жидкостью.  
  
Появление во плоти предмета предыдущего веселья вернуло компанию на прежний курс.  
  
- Поздравляю вас от всей души, коммандер! - с обворожительной улыбкой Флокс приподнял свой бокал.  
  
Моментально по мостику прокатился дружный хохот - получилось у доктора очень двусмысленно.  
  
- Вы чего? - выпучил глаза инженер. И тут, очевидно, осознание обственного будущего сформировалось и у него. - Ой...  
  
Физиономия его мгновенно приняла такое выражение, что глянувший на него Рид в буквальном смысле сполз от смеха с кресла и увалился под свою тактическую консоль. Остальные прореагировали менее бурно, но так же однозначно.  
  
- И ты туда же, Малькольм, - обиженным тоном произнес Трип.  
  
- Да ну тебя, - Рид с трудом, все еще подсмеиваясь, выбрался на свет божий. - Дай хоть сейчас повеселиться. А то ведь большую часть оставшейся жизни мне придется ходить с постной физиономией. А потом еще возьмут и пристукнут во втором сезоне… а то и раньше...  
  
Опять, подумал Арчер. Это невыносимо.  
  
- Ты чего? - сразу посерьезнел Трип. - С чего ты взял?  
  
- Да так... были ведь прецеденты, - пробормотал тактик. Мысленно он дал себе хорошего пинка за то, что не удержал свои невеселые рассуждения при себе. Нашел время.  
  
"Я не допущу этого."  
  
Арчер едва не произнес фразу вслух. Даже рот открыл, но во-время остановился. Он ничего не сможет сделать, если вдруг решат что-то такое сотворить с кем-либо из членов его команды. Не сможет. И никуда от этого не денешься.  
  
- Исходя из предоставленных данных и имеющейся информации о дальнейшей стратегии инициаторов-создателей нет абсолютно никаких логических посылок для такого предположения, - скокойно произнесла Т'Пол.  
  
- Во-во, - Такер напустил на себя умный вид. - Точно. Это в тебе просто уже Рид говорит...  
  
- А я, по-твоему, кто такой?!  
  
"Во мне тоже Арчер едва не заговорил", - грустно подумал капитан.  
  
- Да ладно вам, может хватит? - резко сказал Мейвизер.  
  
Такер и Рид еще некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга, потом так же молча отвели глаза.  
  
- А мне всегда было интересно - какие они? - тихо произнесла Хоши.  
  
- Кто? - поинтересовался Тревис.  
  
- Наши создатели, - все так же мягко и задумчиво проговорила Сато.  
  
- Посмотри в зеркало, - буркнул Трип.  
  
- Нет, я про то или про тех, что обеспечат нам реальность. Что это - или кто это? Откуда возьмутся? И как это делается, что мир становится настоящим?  
  
Хоши говорила спокойно, глядя куда-то внутрь себя - словно просто размышляла вслух.  
  
- Извечный вопрос бытия, - улыбнулся Мейвизер. - Откуда знаем то, что знаем. Эх, если бы мы знали все... но ведь нет. А теоретизировать можно до бесконечности.  
  
- До момента обретения окружающей реальности, - подкорректировала Т'Пол.  
  
- Да, верно, - согласилась Хоши. - и почему этот момент еще только будет, мы все это знаем и ждем, но мы-то уже живые! Реальные!  
  
- Э... то есть? - спросил Тревис.  
  
Т'Пол обрисовала ситуацию с предельной четкостью:  
  
- Мисс Сато, очевидно, имеет в виду явную неспособность уже известных нам инициаторов-создателей придать нашему миру стопроцентную реальность. Логика диктует, что для этого должен подключиться еще какой-то фактор или факторы, неизвестные нам на данный момент.  
  
Такер задрал голову к потолку:  
  
- Эй, инициаторы, или как вас там! Поделитесь полной спецификацией, от вас не убудет!  
  
"Ох и достали!..."  
  
Кто это сказал? Члены экипажа первого земного звездолета недоуменно переглянулись между собой.  
  
И также одновременно, хором произнесли:  
  
- Вау!...  
  
"Вечно с вами так... только-только вылепишь - и гляди, уже все по-своему сделать норовят... просишь их поступать так - а они эдак..."  
  
Но на бурчание создателя - или как его там? - экипаж первого сверхсветового "Энтерпрайза" не обращал абсолютно никакого внимания.  
  
Потому что теперь... теперь они знали. Перед мысленным взором каждого неслись тысячи, миллионы веселых и грустных, умных и придурковатых, смелых, трусливых, жадных, щедрых, молодых и старых представителей всевозможнейших земных рас, национальностей, профессий и религий. На некоторых невозможно было смотреть без отвращения - а некоторые могли бы стать самыми верными и настоящими друзьями. И абсолютно каждый из них нес частицу чего-то, неощутимого ими самими - но сейчас очень хорошо видимого новым героям, следящим за этим непостижимым водоворотом судеб из своего нигде и никогда. В ком-то она горела ясным пламенем, в ком-то чуть тлела - но сложившись вместе, усиливая и преобразуя друг друга, эти частички могли сотворить любое чудо. И, в том числе, создать целую Вселенную, не менее реальную, чем их собственная.  
  
- Ничего себе, - пробормотал Арчер, до глубины души потрясенный этим зрелищем и свалившимся знанием.  
  
Никто не ответил. Члены команды завороженно и безуспешно пытались ухватить мельтешащие снежинками образы, замедлить, узнать... зачем? Они и сами не знали. Просто это почему-то казалось важным...  
  
Внезапно все оборвалось.  
  
И что-то неуловимо изменилось вокруг.  
  
- Уже? - произнес Тревис.  
  
Члены экипажа переглянулись между собой. Все было понятно без слов.  
  
Арчер встал. Остальные последовали примеру своего капитана. И… Арчер не был бы Арчером, если бы не оставил за собой последней фразы:  
  
- Удачи нам всем! Ох и понадобится...  
  
Радужная вспышка...  
  
Промельк последней мысли - грусть о безвозвратно уходящих личности и знаниях, и одновременно радостное ожидание нового... что-то будет!...  
  
   
  
   
  
- Он прекрасен!... - восхищенно выдохнул Арчер, обозревая из шаттла приближающуюся громаду своего нового корабля.  
  
- И быстр, - с неменьшим энтузиазмом отозвался сидящий рядом Трип...  
  
На мимолетную долю секудны обоим показалось, что что-то должно быть не совсем так... но эта мысль исчезла, не оставив о себе никаких следов в памяти.  
  
Все еще только начиналось...  
  
  
  
«В день премьеры пилотную серию «Энтерпрайза» в США смотрело 12,54 миллиона человек»  
  
Из официального сообщения национальной рейтинговой службы. 


End file.
